oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger D. Kara
| residence = | alias = | epithet = Ship Puller Kara (シップ プラー カーラ Shippu Puraa Kaara')' | age = 22 | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfbackcolor = 00FFFF | dftextcolor = FF0000 | dfname = Unnamed | dfename = Unnamed | dfmeaning = Magnetism | dftype = }} Tiger D. Kara (タイガーDカーラ Taigā D kaara'):' Also known as Ship Puller Kara, is a well known and highly respected of the Marines and is well known for her specialty in hunting down and capturing pirates who sail the first half of the in by grabbing onto their ships with the help of her Devil Fruit powers and dragging them back to her. She left her home of Saver Island in order to join the Marines so she can capture pirates and make the world safe from their reign of tyranny so no one will get hurt from them ever again, leaving behind her home and her younger brother in the process. Her abilities and tactical prowess earned her quite the fearsome name in the Grand Line. Using whatever resources it takes to capture the pirates no matter what. She is the older sister of Tiger D. Alec Due to her training Kara is a powerful member of the Marines and has successfully mastered her Devil Fruit abilities and has learned Haki at such a young age. Her skills and talent quickly rose her to the rank of Captain and is now in charge of her own small fleet of battle ships as she sails throughout the Grand Line hunting down pirates. Appearance Due to being blood related, Kara bares a striking resemblance to her younger brother Alec. However she is more serious looking than Alec's lighthearted personality, and is also a bit taller then him and has a bit of a muscular build. She is a slim women of average hight with blue eyes and long pale-blonde hair much like her brother but worn in a ponytail style that extends all the way down to her waist and keeps her hair brushed over the left side of her face. Her pony tail is considered her trade mark who many considers it to be similar to a lions mane. She wears a pair of golden looped earings. She has pale skin that often make people believe her to be fragile Kara's outfit is slightly revealing exposing her midriff. She mostly wears all purple that consist of a purple buttoned top with a low skirt and wears mesh armour on her thighs, elbows and knees. She also wears open toed sandles. Unlike the other Kara doesn't wear her offical Marine coat or uniform and feels her casual uniform suits her just fine. Marine 6. Captain 1. Tiger D Kara `.png|Kara's Full Appearance Personality Kara is a calm and calculating women who takes her job as a Marine seriously and has full respect for her role as a . Her expression is almost always blank with her focus being mainly on the mission at hand. She has a strong sense of justice that serves as her motivation to capture any pirates she comes across Relationship Family Alec Kara and her brother, Tiger D. Alec, were pretty close as children, however that changed when she decided to join the Marines and he chose to become a pirate. Kara loves her brother Tiger D. Alec more then anything and will do whatever it takes to protect him. The reason she set out to join the Marines was to make the world safer for Alec to grow up in but instead feels hated towards him for taking on the path of piracy despite what happened to them during their child hood but not matter what Kara can't help but care for her brother. Marines Enemies Pirates Kara despises all kinds of pirates. Abilities and Powers Kara is a formidable combatant, as on top of her sheer power, her abilities set her apart from most marines. As a Marine captain, she has command over lower-ranking Marines and is in charge of her own ship platoon. Physical Abilities Kara possesses incredible physical strength She also has great endurance and resistance, Devil Fruit Kara possesses a power that has the ability to manipulate magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate all sorts of metals and achieve a variety of effects. This allows her to attract and repel all metallic objects within her vicinity to be used as weapons to use for her own benefits. After obtaining her power, she has trained relentlessly in mastering control over this power. This manifests into an ability that allows her to pull, bend and History Much like her brother Alec, Kara grew up in Saver Island for a couple years before setting off to sea to join the Marines. However her time on Saver Island remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marine Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users